


0- The Fool

by Theoriginaleverythingtrash



Category: Little Women (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward First Times, Explicit Consent, F/M, First Kiss, Hello!, Laurie drinks his woman respecting juice, Light Dom/sub, No Apologies, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Relationship Discussions, Self-Indulgent, Who even cares?, and by god do they love each other, couldn't help but notice there were no erotic fics in this tag, extremely light, i have no idea where this is in the timeline, i'm here to be that guy, they're bold, they're young, who the fuck is on top their first time???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoriginaleverythingtrash/pseuds/Theoriginaleverythingtrash
Summary: On the Fool Tarot card, a young man stands on the edge of a cliff, without a care in the world, as he sets out on a new adventure. He is gazing upwards toward the sky (and the Universe) and is seemingly unaware that he is about to skip off a precipice into the unknown. Over his shoulder rests a modest knapsack containing everything he needs – which isn’t much (let’s say he’s a minimalist). The white rose in his left hand represents his purity and innocence. And at his feet is a small white dog, representing loyalty and protection, that encourages him to charge forward and learn the lessons he came to learn. The mountains behind the Fool symbolize the challenges yet to come. They are forever present, but the Fool doesn’t care about them right now; he’s more focused on starting his expedition.
Relationships: Theodore Laurence/Josephine March
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	0- The Fool

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if either if them act a little out of character, I saw the movie once and then wrote this in a frenzy a week later, enjoy my self-indulgence.  
> P.S; Thank you to everyone who supported this fic even when I hit a depressive slump and didn't have the energy to work on it. I know this isn't the full thing, but I felt like I had to post something for all of you.

“Are you listening, Jo?” 

Laurie’s voice came from what felt like miles away. Jo’s head snapped up from her book, a lock of hair slipping from behind her ear into her eye. Reality set back in around her. Laurie, standing near the window, hands in his trouser pockets. The bookshelves and overstuffed couches around them. The Laurence house, not some medieval castle. Though she’d been far too engrossed to pay him any attention in the slightest, she let out a slight scoff.

“Of course I am!” she retorted. He cocked a brow at her in that was that was all his own. She had gotten so used to his ways, she’d already known it was coming before it happened. It made her feel just a tad indignant. “I was and I think it’s silly to fret over such things.”

In all honesty, the last she remembered him mentioning was that he couldn’t decide what waistcoat to the next cotillion he’d been invited to. Riveting. The hardly-read copy of Hamlet that her hands had seemed to find on their own was far more interesting. Laurie's frivolities could only hold her attention for so long.

“Oh. Is that how you feel?” he responded, arms folding across his chest. Her heart dropped ever so slightly. 

What did he say? Was it important? She wondered. But the moment of tension didn’t last very long. He smiled fondly and shook his head. There was a little jump of her heart at the sight of it. She chided herself for it almost immediately.

“You weren’t paying me a lick of attention were you?”

“I’m sorry,” she said, closing the book and rising to return it to the shelf. “What were you saying?”

“I was saying that it’s getting late and grandfather wants to get to bed. So you ought to be heading home.”

Laurie gestured to the library door. Mister Laurence was standing in the doorway, a pleasant but expectant look on his face. Jo glanced at the clock on the mantle. A quarter past nine. Not the latest she’d ever lingered, but quite late indeed. No wonder.

“Oh. Right. Yes.” She made a show of buttoning her jacket again. She scooped up the handful of books she was borrowing, tucking them under her arm. “Don’t want to worry Marmee.”

“My thoughts exactly,” came Mister Laurence’s voice from the door. It was in that patronly voice that Marmee sometimes used when the girls made poor choices. Jo had long-since deduced what Marmee and Mister Laurence seemed to think the poor choice was. Or rather, what it would be. 

What it could be, she would deny ever thinking. 

“Well.” There was a beat where Jo hesitated. A noticeable beat. She felt Laurie’s eyes on her, spurring her to movement. “See you tomorrow. Good night, Mister Laurence. Good night, Teddy.” 

“Good night, Jo,” they seemed to say in unison. She may have found it humorous if she could focus on anything but the flush of her cheeks.

With all due haste, Jo made her way through the entryway and out the grand front door. The sky was nearly dark above her, the first hint of stars twinkling down. The cool air settled on her skin, helping chase away that unwelcome heat inside her. Across the way, she could see her own little house. There were faint lights still in the windows, flickering and hinting at evening gossip and merriment. Marmie would be waiting for her. 

She could just go home. There was something in her tonight, something familiar and yet alien all at once. But the way it felt, to be alone with Laurie. To see him move and hear him speak, even just the way he looked and smiled at her. She wasn’t sure if she wanted more of it or wanted to run and never see him again for fear of what that hunger was for.

She waited a moment, taking a few steadying breaths, then took a few steps forward, towards her home. And then she was off, rushing around the Laurence house to the dining room windows. Evidently, her feet had chosen for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was a fun time. I may make a series of drabbles in this alternate timeline if this is well received but I don't expect this to get too much recognition. Hope you enjoyed it! Though it is a weird thought to realize I've been in a frenzy writing Little Women erotica of all things. And this is the first thing I've seriously written in like... a year, no word of a lie. Wild.


End file.
